Double Play
by Lab Girl
Summary: Um pouco de romance e nostalgia e um pouco de tensão sexual parecem ser os ingredientes perfeitos para Mulder & Scully neste Valentine s Day.


**Título: Double Play**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Dedicatória:** Presente de aniversário atrasado para a **Nina** (MLSP)  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, M&S, 10ª temporada, romance, humor, tensão sexual  
 **Advertências:** Para quem não viu pelo menos o primeiro episódio do revival da série, contém spoilers que podem revelar algo importante do enredo.  
 **Classificação:** **PG-13**  
 **Capítulos:** One Shot  
 **Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
 **Resumo:** Um pouco de romance e nostalgia e um pouco de tensão sexual parecem ser os ingredientes perfeitos para Mulder  & Scully neste _Valentine´s Day_.  
 **Disclaimer:** A série e os personagens aqui apresentados são propriedade de Chris Carter e FOX Broadcasting. Este é um trabalho de ficção escrita por uma fã para a diversão própria e de outros fãs, sem fins lucrativos e qualquer intenção de violar qualquer direito autoral.

 **Notas da Autora:** _X Files_ está de volta e eu tinha que voltar a escrever com esses dois, especialmente com o tributo de São Valentim do Need For Fic rolando. Saiu esta coisa simplezinha aqui, mas espero agradar aos fãs que se atreverem a ler e especialmente à Nina, a quem esta fanfic é dedicada.

Tenham em mente que estamos tratando do Mulder e da Scully do revival, eles estão de volta ao FBI e aos Arquivos X como parceiros, mas, infelizmente, deixaram de ser um casal (será mesmo?!). Mas, em se tratando desses dois, sempre tem muita lenha pra queimar e quis aproveitar para resgatar uma tensãozinha sexual.

Leiam e comentem, por favor. Obrigada!

* * *

 _ **Double Play**_

* * *

Mulder suspirou quando, ao abaixar para pegar o lápis e erguer-se novamente, deu de cara com o calendário. Seus olhos caíram inadvertidamente sobre a data e percebeu que faltavam apenas dois dias para o dia 14 de fevereiro. Bem, três se contasse com o dia de hoje. Foi como se alguém o acertasse na cabeça. Dia de São Valentim. Em três dias.

Este ano cairia num domingo. Ele sorriu automaticamente ao pensar em Scully. A data nunca tinha significado nada para ele até passarem a viver juntos. A partir do primeiro ano, a iniciativa veio dela. Mulder tinha se surpreendido com o jantar mais elaborado daquela noite; ela tinha servido na mesa da sala, normalmente eles usavam a da cozinha, o que devia ter feito soar de cara um alarme em sua cabeça. Mas ele se deixou levar, pensando que ela apenas estava de bom humor (Scully tinha daquelas, às vezes se sentia mais propensa a ousadias e surpresas, não que ele tivesse alguma queixa quando tais eram dirigidas a sua pessoa, claro). Pois bem, depois de sentarem-se para saborearem o frango a _Cordon Bleau_ , já na sobremesa (mousse de chocolate, uma indulgência que ela raramente se fazia; outro alarme devia ter soado ali!) ocorreu-lhe comentar, com um misto de divertimento e curiosidade, qual era a ocasião especial. Era brincadeira. Mas a resposta que ela lhe deu ao inclinar-se sobre a mesma, quase tímida, com um lindo sorriso no canto dos lábios, não só o pegou de surpresa como o derrubou. _É dia de São Valentim. O primeiro que passamos juntos… bem, juntos como um casal._

Ele quase tinha caído da cadeira diante daquelas palavras, repreendeu-se de imediato por não ter pensado nisso antes e comprado ao menos uma caixa de chocolates para ela. Seria o mínimo. A bem dizer, para ele não fazia muita diferença, sabia que amava Scully e estava comprometido com ela muito antes de sequer pensarem em morar juntos. Mas ela merecia algo especial nessa data. E quem fazia isso e o surpreendia era ela. _Putz!_ Bola fora, anos luz distante de um _home-run_ , Mulder.

Ainda se lembrava do jeito meio sem jeito com que se levantou da mesa e ligou o aparelho de som, procurando alguma coisa boa que se encaixasse no clima até encontrar _I Can´t Help Falling Love_ tocando em uma estação. Teria que servir. E depois de estender a mão para Scully, pegando-a de surpresa, ele a tirou para dançar. Ainda hoje, toda vez que escuta Elvis, uma imagem daquela noite vem à sua memória, seus corpos balançando ao ritmo dos acordes, unidos, bem próximos um do outro, as batidas ritmadas do coração de Scully vibrando contra seu tronco. Se fechasse os olhos ainda sentiria o perfume suave do xampu de pêssego que ela tinha usado naquela noite.

Desde então, ele não deixou um só 14 de fevereiro passar em branco. Nunca, claro, fazendo algo declaradamente romântico, pelo menos não como a maioria dos casais entenderia como romance. Mas ele e Scully eram diferentes. Suas declarações de amor nunca incluíram as palavras _eu te amo_ , mas outras, muito mais profundas e carregadas de significado para os dois…

 _Você é a única em quem eu confio_

 _Eu não me arriscaria por ninguém mais além de você_

 _Eu não mudaria um só dia_

 _Você me tornou uma pessoa inteira_

Cartões com frases clichê de efeito e buquês de rosas vermelhas não faziam a cabeça de Scully, ele sempre soube. Nunca tinha sido bom em presentes para ela, tendo se esquecido da maioria dos aniversários dela quando ainda eram só parceiros de trabalho, mas durante seus anos vivendo juntos, tinha evoluído e se esmerado um pouquinho. Gostava de pensar que, se não era o parceiro ideal, ao menos fazia um companheiro de vida razoável. Então, cada 14 de fevereiro, o gramado dos fundos e da frente da casa estava impecavelmente aparado. A pia do banheiro ou da cozinha que pingavam, ajustadas. As velhas tralhas acumuladas no ano anterior no quarto de despejo devidamente encaixotadas e encaminhadas para caridade ou para o lixo. As paredes de casa recebiam aquela mão de tinta nova que ela vinha insistindo que não faria nada mal se acontecesse. E, bem, em alguns desses anos, ele a tinha surpreendido esperando-a chegar do trabalho em sua velha Speedo vermelha - e mais nada.

Impossível não sorrir ao se lembrar de tudo isso. Pequenos gestos mas, ele sabia, sempre tinham significado muito para ela. Mesmo depois que já não viviam mais como casal não deixou a data passar em branco. Um bilhete cuidadosamente preso no espelho retrovisor externo do carro dela dizendo que lhe devia um tanque de combustível pelos anos em que tinha usado o carro dela sem pedir a encontraria assim que descesse para o estacionamento do hospital na saída do trabalho. Ou uma caixa daquelas barrinhas de granola horríveis que ela tanto apreciava seria entregue na caixa de correio. Detalhes que diziam que, apesar de separados, continuavam juntos. Não era como se não mais existisse amor, mas era difícil de explicar, difícil de entender. Porém, ele e Scully se entendiam, era o bastante.

Agora, parado diante do calendário com suas lembranças, ocorria a Mulder que ainda não tinha pensado em algo para este ano. Tinha que ser especial. Os dois acabavam de voltar a trabalhar juntos. Era como entrar no túnel do tempo, só que com mais dispositivos no celular e roupas melhores (talvez isso fosse mais devido ao bom gosto que evoluíram com a idade e o dinheiro juntado desde que tinham se afastado do FBI).

Voltando, por fim, para sua escrivaninha, lápis recuperado na mão, Mulder sentou-se e suspirou de novo. Assim que o fez, escutou o eco dos saltos dela anunciando sua chegada.

"Ei, Scully" ele disse, esticando as pernas sobre a mesa assim que ela entrou no escritório. "Tem planos para o domingo?"

Ele não sabia se ela estava se lembrando da data, mas ela arqueou as sobrancelhas de modo suspeito antes de voltar ao normal e suspirar, franzindo os lábios, e respondeu, "Não, nenhum plano. Por quê? Você tem?"

Mulder percebeu-a disfarçar o tom de curiosidade na pergunta. Sorriu com satisfação. "Não. Na verdade ainda não."

"Oh."

Ainda. _Oh_. Ela notou. E a expressão no rosto dela pareceu murchar um pouco. Scully andou na frente dele, deslizando o indicador sobre a borda da escrivaninha no caminho enquanto fazia ar de desinteressada.

"Talvez eu aproveite o meu domingo para relaxar. Um banho de espuma… música clássica…"

Ah, ela sabia que botões apertar. Mulder quase partiu o novo lápis que segurava entre as duas mãos ao meio só de imaginá-la completamente nua, envolta em toda aquela espuma branca e perfumada…

"Bom," ele pigarreou, endireitando o corpo na cadeira, descendo as pernas da mesa e colocando o lápis de volta no lugar "eu estava limpando aquele velho quarto de despejo… você se lembra dele?" _Aquele, da nossa antiga casa que agora é vazia sem seu pequeno corpo para tomar conta de cada canto_ , ele completou em pensamento.

"Sim, claro" Scully meneou a cabeça.

"Pois bem, eu estava limpando a bagunça quando encontrei um velho bastão de _baseball_ …" Mulder ergueu os olhos para ela na última palavra, notando os dela faiscarem subitamente; seu eu interior cortou o ar com o punho em vitória. "Então, talvez eu vá até aquele campo de treino onde eu costumava ir anos atrás. Sei que ele ainda existe porque passei por lá outro dia na volta pra casa."

"E continua igual?" a pergunta curiosa de Scully mal disfarçou o tom de alegria que surgiu na voz dela.

Mulder se levantou de trás da mesa, ficando de pé. "Nem tudo continua igual" as palavras tinham mais de um significado e ele soube que ela também sabia ao ver a expressão de reconhecimento no rosto dela. "Mas nada impede uma revisitação."

 _Ao campo e ao passado_. Eram as palavras contidas nas entrelinhas metafóricas da frase. Ambos sabiam. E Scully agora o olhava com um misto de nostalgia e compreensão. Criando, então, a coragem que faltava, Mulder fez a proposta.

"Se estiver com o seu domingo livre, pode vir comigo. Que tal?"

Desta vez um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios dela, os olhos azuis brilhando como naquela mesma noite em que ele a surpreendeu com um presente de aniversário muito atrasado ou meio adiantado e a ensinou a rebater. O sorriso que surgia agora nos lábios dele foi inevitável.

"Eu acho que posso abrir uma brecha na minha agenda" ela brincou.

"Ótimo" o sorriso de Mulder ampliou-se enquanto se aproximava dela, parando frente a frente, o que a obrigou a inclinar a cabeça para trás a fim de continuar a encará-lo. "Espero que ainda se lembre da primeira e mais importante lição…"

Os cantos dos lábios de Scully se curvaram para cima quando ela inadvertidamente, esquecendo-se ou pouco ligando para o fato de estarem no escritório, encostou a pelve contra a dele. Os olhos de Mulder arregalaram-se levemente com o contato inesperado e mais do que bem vindo, especialmente ao ouvi-la murmurar em tom incrivelmente sexy…

"Os quadris antes das mãos" então, ela pousou as duas sobre os quadris dele.

Mulder não se chocou com a reação imediata que o gesto dela provocou, e nem Scully pelo visto, que continuou com a parte baixa do corpo pressionada contra o dele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Que bom" ele disse, tendo que limpar a garganta em seguida a fim de que as palavras saíssem audíveis, "Dizem que é como andar de bicicleta. Jogar baseball."

 _Sim, baseball._ Ambos sabiam que estavam falando de tudo, menos de esportes. Seus sorrisos cúmplices confirmavam. Tendo isso claro, Mulder esperava, com sorte, chegar pelo menos à segunda base até o final do próximo domingo. Que agora, mais do nunca, mal podia esperar que chegasse.

* * *

 **xXx**


End file.
